The Princess and The King
by MysteriousGirl4ever
Summary: Because of Fine's stupidly, she ended up following her all time best friend/crush, Bright, to an all elite school: Mysterious Star Academy. At first she thought it was an ordinary school, but now she have to deal with a new set of fangirls of Bright and at the same time dealing with the mysterious Shadow King, Shade. FXS


**Cake~! New fanfician here, call me Mysterious. First FBNFH fanfic, hope you all enjoy. I do not own FBNFH.**

* * *

_**"Fine you do know that, even the smartest person becomes an idiot when it comes to love"**_

I was about ten years old when my older brother, Kyle, said that to me. It was that time when I asked why his girlfriend broke up with him, the two were happy together from the last time I saw them. I couldn't understand why love is so complicated.

"_You'll understand when you grow up_" was my brother's answer when I said that to him. He rubbed my head and left the house to go out with some friends of him.

As I aged again, about turning thirteen, I understand now what love really is. I fell in love with my best friend, Bright.

Bright is a handsome lad. A perfect chestnut-colored hair, a pair of brown eyes, a not too muscular body, a princely way of fashion, and a kind personality. Bright excels at most of all subjects, and when he have some free time. He would be at random locations, fencing alone.

Bright is a popular kid since kindergarten. Wherever he goes, girls would often stalk him 24/7. He was like a magnet, he would attract different kinds of girls... even boys. Old, young, middle-aged, heck! Even the baby seems to like him.

Aside from everything, Bright has his own flaws. For example. he's obvious to all the girl's flirting. Whenever girls approach him and starts to flirt with him, he would flash a smile to them and went on his merry way.

Enough about Bright, let's talk about me. Fine Morrow.

I'm about the opposite of Bright. He's a boy, I'm a girl. He's handsome, I'm simple (I am not that ugly) He has a way with fashion, I do not. He excels at all subjects, I only passed at Physical Education. The only thing that I have that Bright doesn't. And that is, I'm a glutton. But Bright doesn't care.

Now, I'm guessing that you're wondering how me and Bright became best friends. Maybe like the saying of 'Opposites attract'

It happened when I was buying my favorite ice cream from an ice cream stall. Chocolate Mint, Strawberry, Honey, and specially Vanilla! I was about to gobble all of it down. When all of the sudden; a group of boys, hungry for trouble, decided to push me on purpose. Resulting my ice cream on the cemented ground. I didn't do anything, I just cried.

And this is where Bright entered the scene. I was still crying while Bright was beating them up, they must have ran away. Because when I looked up, the boys were gone. Without saying a word, Bright handed me a new scoop of Ice cream. I hesitantly accepted it, when I felt my fingers brushing into his. I blushed and before I knew it, it was love at first sight.

I didn't what happened next but the next day, Bright was in our living room. Talking with Mama, Papa, and big brother. It was creepy, how did he know I live here!? Bright must have noticed me, he grabbed my hand and bid my family goodbye as we left the house.

We were walking to school, _**together.**_I was definitely going to pass out if it wasn't for the fangirls that was waiting for Bright to enter the gates. The girls came rushing to Bright, pushing me in the process. I sighed. But then, Bright broke from the fangirls and helped me up. He escorted me to my classroom, before he went to his. **  
**

It was like a fairy-tale. The damsel in distress (Me) has been saved from my evil stepmother (Fangirls) by my Prince Charming (My only best friends/crush, Bright) And this is our fairy-tale story, our beginning. I wish it will never end.

"Fine! Time for dinner" Kyle yelled from downstairs. I smiled at my diary in my hands, I quickly wrote something in the end of the memo.

_~ Love, Fine _

I closed the diary and put it underneath my bed. I knew that Kyle will be snooping around my room again, he thinks that I am secretly seeing someone. Well, he got it right.

"I'm coming!" I replied. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. My name is Fine, and this is my story.

* * *

**Kaboom! Finish, my very first story. Kesesesese~ I am so awesome. Please review**


End file.
